Internet in Ukiworld
Internet in Ukiworld is cheap and fun. The most internet users are from Buexes, 87% people in Buexes use internet every day and 14% if them are addicted. The internet is mostly the same, but there are some differences: *In rage comics, they use "La" instead of "Le". *Only famous websites have their Ukiworld version (4chan, 9gag, etc.) Domain listng .ul - Ukiland (U'ki'l'end) .cc - Acaland ('C'a'c) alternative: .lna (L'ukcha'n'i'a) .zhk - Gevkhia (Zh'ev'k'ija) .lu - Laukah ('L'a'''u'ka) .ks - Caspia ('K'a's'piya) alternative: .кя (К'апи'я') .mk - Mikya ('M'i'''k'yia) .yx - Yoxa (Yox'a) .mtl - Martyland ('M'ar't'i'''l'and) .eth - Ethilavia ('Eth'islavia) .jl - Jole ('J'o'l'e) alternative: .юл (Юл'е) .go - Gopia ('Go'spia) .bx - Buexes ('B'ue'x'es) .dl - Delphona ('D'e'''l'phona) alternative: .δλ (Δ'''ελ'φοννα) .koi - Koni ('Ko'n'''i') .koa - Konia (Ko'ni'a) .lz - Lazaria (L'a'''z'arija) .pe.lg - Peace League ('Pe'ace 'L'ea'g'''ue) .abg - Annsburg ('A'nns'b'ur'g) .kyt - Kytsaya (Kyt'saya) .fas - Fanesste ('Fa'nne's'te) .ef - Evi Faskha ('E'vi '''F'askha) .eb - Evi Borgha ('E'vi 'B'orgha) .el - Evi Losra ('E'vi 'L'osra) .khn - Kahinnia ('K'ay'h'''i'n'ih) .vt - Valthera ('V'al't'hera) .utc - United Tribes of Culpena ('U'''nited T'ribes of '''C'ulpena) .zb - Zensib (Z'ensi'b) .sy - Sarmya (S'arm'y'a) .rhz - Rhogza ('Rh'og'z'a) .dac - Dackia ('Dac'kia) .duc - Duckia ('Duc'kia) .bl - Bellorys ('B'e'''l'orhiz/'B'''e'l'lorys) .laz - Lazaria ('Laz'aria) .mry - Mariymia ('M'a'''r'i'y'''mia) .ri - Romia ('R'om'i'a) .sai - Sashia ('Sa'sh'i'a) .mti - Martinnas ('M'ar'ti'nnas) .myr - Momyr ('M'om'yr) Famous memes Fesd ninja Created by a poster from Ozonya, Ukiland Created in erunchan.ul/b/ and eureka.bo/misc It was spammed in eureka.bc, and it is bannable on jollychan.jl, eureka.bc and on lordchan.mh La Cac Created by a poster from Ukigrad, Ukiland Created in luk-chan.cc/int It is used to mock Acalandian posters both on /b/ and/or /int/ La laughing face Created by a poster from Buexes city, Buexes Created in rageheaven.bx It is used in rage comics as pointless laughing. Sheepish Created by a poster from Heu, Evi Faskha Created in 2plus2chan.ef/int It is used to mock certain posters from a poor country (like Kahinnia). La la plant la Created by a poster from Buexes city, Buexes Created in antirageheaven.bx It is used to mock rage comics. List of -chans in Ukiworld erunchan.ul (Ukiland) Most popular boards: /b/ /int/ /v/ Creator: Belko Denol luk-chan.cc (Acaland, a pun on Acalandian god Lukchan, Lukchanian language) Most popular boards: /b/ - Ruzifafaras /int/ - International /v/ - Vodeya Kagejkelep Creator: Lupa-duck246810 acachan.cc '(Acaland, Ukilandian language) Most popular boards: ''/int/ - International /b/ - Odalo /z/ - Zabawa Creator: giboy '''cachan.net (Caspia) Most popular boards: (B) (INT) (A) Creator: Mothmatt gochan.gs (Gospia) Most popular boards: /B/ /V/ /INT/ Creator:'' David777'' 1111chan.bx (Buexes) Most popular boards: /b/ /v/ /x/ Creator: Buxe Bucky 2plus2chan.ef (Evi Faskha) Most popular board: /int/ - International Creator: Fasko02 jollychan.jo (Jole) Most popular board: /b/ Creator: Fredrix8 lordchan.mh (Mishea) Most popular board: /int/ - Internazional Creator: ShOmY wheelchan.ri (Romia) Most popular board: /b/ Creator: MitrovichMika eureka.bo (Boclea) Most popular section: Random section Creator: Kibbo eternaljoy.vt '(Valthera) Most popular topics: ''International topics Creator: SirNimann '''atomchan.dac (Dackia) Most popular board: /b/ Creator: VDNPlayer Category:Lore